


When is a bond not a bond? Or is it?

by Musichick2004



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e02 Agent Afloat, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mexico, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Tony DiNozzo was the strongest, most independent Omega anyone had ever known. He'd never needed an Alpha, and never wanted one, until he met Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Their connection was irrefutable, but they both made the choice to not pursue a romantic relationship with the other. They were family, but platonically. Mostly. Until Gibbs runs to Mexico, and when he returns, an incident on the aircraft carrier coupled with a traumatic case twist their world a bit upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdmondJames_Dantes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/gifts).



“You look like Hell.”

Tony’s fingers slammed down on the keys of the piano as he launched to his feet, ready to defend himself.

“Woah, easy…it’s me. Why do you think you didn’t notice?” Gibbs half smiled, holding his hands in the air.

“Fuck you.” Tony snarled.  _ Damn hormones, _ he thought. Gibbs could always ease his way into his personal space without setting off his defenses. “But how did you get in?” He’d have heard him picking the lock.

Gibbs pulled the small keychain from his shirt pocket and jangled them, then shrugged. “I didn’t want to disturb you until you finished playing.”

Tony sighed. He hadn’t insisted on getting his keys back when Gibbs left. “You’ve already disturbed my life, what’s another few minutes?”

Tony was angry, and justifiably, but Gibbs could also feel the pain coursing through their bond. He could tell Tony was trying to block it, to block him out, but it wasn’t working. It had never worked. He started to speak, trying to comfort Tony and actually find the words to apologize, until the younger man stopped him.

“No. Y’know what? No. I’m not here at your beck and call. You want to talk? Call me. Ask when I’m available. You want your job back, call Vance. He’ll give it back in a heartbeat. He doesn’t like you, but at least you’re an Alpha. A “real” leader. He can’t officially demote me without being discriminatory, but you’re technically just on leave, so whenever you’re back, I’m back to where I was. Everyone’s happy. Now get out.” He spun around and started fiddling with the piano.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony froze. He didn’t turn around. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.  _ No. You don’t get to do this. _

Gibbs knew he was pushing his luck. But if he left now and tried to call, he knew Tony would ignore him. “I remembered bits and pieces, Tony. Everyone else fit, but not you. Bonded, but…not. I couldn’t figure out why we were what we were. I don’t do well when I can’t figure something out.”

“Neanderthal.” Tony grumbled.

Gibbs smiled a little. Tony was listening enough to pick on him. It was a start. “I couldn’t handle the old memories so fresh, and then feeling like I didn’t know how to act around you. I needed to remember what we are. Tony…” he stepped forward and reached out a hand toward his Omega.

Tony flinched and glared at the hand entering his personal space.

Gibbs pulled back, the anger felt like a physical blow to his chest.

“You could have asked.” Tony said, low and almost threatening.

“I could have. I should have. So I’m apologizing.”

“Thought that was a sign of weakness?” Tony sneered.

“I was weak when I ran. So yeah, it is. But you’re family, and you deserve that apology.” Gibbs dropped his shoulders, sending as much shame and regret as he could in Tony’s direction. “I’m not back to go to NCIS. I’m here for you. And I’ll leave if that’s what you want.” He left a slip of paper on Tony’s coffee table, “This is my number. Call when you’re ready. Please.”

Tony felt his breathing shift and his chest constrict. He didn’t want to let Gibbs get away with this. He’d never let anyone else just stab him in the back, then be fine with a few nice words. He wasn’t going to cry over the bastard. He folded his arms resolutely. “Fine.”

Gibbs nodded once, “OK then.” He turned and strode toward the door. Without pause, he stepped through it and quickly closed it behind him.  _ That could’ve been worse… _ he thought. But just as he pulled up his phone to call a cab, a hand grabbed his wrist. Before he could react, he felt Tony’s body behind him. Just as he was able to slip into Tony’s apartment, Tony was always able to pass his defenses.

“How long are you here?” Tony asked.

“Wasn’t sure. Only got a one-way ticket, I figured if you didn’t want to talk, I’d fly back tomorrow. If you did…then I’ll stay.”

“How long?”

“However long it takes.” Gibbs turned and started to touch Tony’s face. The intimacy felt right. But he stopped himself and rested his hand on his shoulder instead. “Whatever else we are, I’m your Alpha, and I want to do better.”

Tony sighed and gave Gibbs’s wrist a gentle tug, heading back toward his apartment. “Fine. Did you eat?”

Gibbs fought back the smile that started tugging at his lips. He wasn’t in the clear yet. “No, but I can order something.”

“I haven’t had anything either, pizza ok?”

Gibbs huffed in amusement. “Haven’t had pizza in forever. It’s perfect.”

As Tony hung up the phone after ordering, he felt Gibbs’s concern. “Oh, now what? You’re getting all broody and protective. I can feel that, you know.”

“I meant it when I said you looked like Hell. When did you last eat?”

Tony furrowed his brow and thought back… “Um, breakfast. I think….wait…yep, breakfast.”

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow.

“Yesterday. Breakfast yesterday.” Tony sighed.

“DiNozzo…” The hair on the back of Gibbs’s neck stood on end. Tony didn’t just  _ look _ like Hell, he wasn’t healthy. His skin was pale, he had bags under his eyes that weren’t there before, and he’d certainly lost weight.

“Don’t you ‘DiNozzo’ me. I’m fine. This transition isn’t easy, you know, but I’ve got it under control.” Tony felt the heat rising across his cheeks, “I don’t need some Alpha coming into my home, trying to tell me how to do my damn job. I’m FINE.”

“You do the job just fine, Tony. Better than fine. But you do too much. Let me guess, you haven’t given McGee everything you used to do for me, have you?” Gibbs waited, but when Tony didn’t protest, he continued, “No. You’re trying to prove you’re  _ better _ than anyone else, by doing way more than any one person can handle.”

“ **_I_ ** can handle it!” Tony shouted. “You think, just because I don’t have the hormones to make everyone fall at my feet, that I can’t—“

Gibbs grabbed Tony just below the shoulders, “Stop. Damnit DiNozzo, I’ve never thought that.” He stared into Tony’s eyes, feeling him fight his instinct to submit. He wasn’t a big fan of using their bond this way, but sometimes Tony needed a bit of a wake up call. That was something they’d talked about at length when they first figured out what they were to each other. This wasn’t a slap to the back of the head, and Tony always knew he was strong enough to pull away. But he didn’t. He stared back, his jaw clenching and unclenching, his biceps taut under Gibbs’s hands.

_ No…no…not now… _ Tony knew, mentally, this was a battle of wills. But his body was reacting to this show of dominance. Some of it was fine…he could control the weak knees, he could force himself to hold Gibbs’s stare. But he felt himself getting aroused. The dampness along the seam of his pants was not noticeable, but the growing bulge in front was. To Gibbs’s credit, he didn’t pay any attention to that, even though he had to feel things shifting. Finally, Tony closed his eyes and dropped his head, his muscles relaxing and letting him lean against his Alpha. “Bastard.” He mumbled.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man and nodded. “Yup.”

They stood together like that, Tony’s arms around Gibbs’s waist, Gibbs with one arm around Tony’s back, and the other stroking his hair, until the pizza arrived.

Dinner was almost like “old times.” They put their conflict on hold, and Tony put on an old movie. They half watched it, and half talked and laughed about pranks at NCIS and personality clashes in Mexico. Tony didn’t even remember falling asleep.

****

Tony blinked several times and looked up at his ceiling. His bedroom ceiling. “Figures.” He frowned and stood up and stretched, wincing at the awkward wetness between his thighs. “Great, not just a dream, but a wet dream. Awesome,” he grumbled. Then he noticed he was wearing boxers.

He never wore boxers to bed. He hadn’t worn boxers yesterday either. 

And he smelled coffee.

And bacon.

He peeked out the door and noticed a pillow and folded blanket on his couch.

Not a dream. Gibbs was here. Gibbs had put him to bed and was now...making breakfast? He shook his head.  _ Sleep deprivation causes hallucinations _ , he thought,  _ take a shower. Wake up, DiNozzo _ .

But 15 minutes later, as he strode out of the bathroom in just a towel, Gibbs was still there. Still real.

“Nice look...” Gibbs had to resist the urge to lunge forward toward Tony. He still didn’t look totally healthy, but sleep and food had done him some good the night before. The towel tied loosely on his narrow hips, one muscled thigh visible where the towel ends met, and messy dripping hair were definitely doing things to Gibbs. How had he denied this aspect of their bond for so many years?  _ Because you’re a damn fool _ , he thought. But Tony had made it clear he wasn’t interested either. So Gibbs just shifted slightly in his seat at the counter and cleared his throat. “You should eat. I can go check on the house while you’re at work, maybe we can talk tonight if you don’t catch a case.”

Tony flushed at the reaction he was getting from his Alpha. He was used to using his looks for information sometimes, and knew the effect he had on some people, but it was different with Gibbs. It’d always been different. But regardless of what his body said, Gibbs had set that boundary a long time ago. He wasn’t interested in another Omega after what happened with Shannon and Kelly. And Tony didn’t need him, either. They were bonded, they couldn’t deny that, but they didn’t have to be partners. They were independent people who just happened to be family. He grinned at the slightly uncomfortable look on Gibbs’s face, “you made me food?”

“Yes. I am capable of making bacon, eggs, and toast.” Gibbs slid one of two coffee cups across the table toward Tony, “and your coffee.”

Tony took the large mug and inhaled the sweet smell of his favorite creamer. Far too sugary for Gibbs’s tastes, but he’d made it perfectly for Tony. After taking a few sips, he frowned. “You’re going already?”

Gibbs had stood and was gathering his things. He paused. “Yeah. I imposed last night, so I’m getting out of your hair.”

“Wait.” Tony wasn’t sure what he wanted, but the thought of watching Gibbs walk out the door was too much for him at the moment. “Just…have breakfast?”

Gibbs dropped his bag and came back to the table. “You’re the boss.” He smirked.

Tony grinned, “Damn right I am.”

They ate in silence for a while, until Tony’s fidgeting and internal debate became too much for Gibbs. “Talk to me. I can feel you thinking.”

Tony scoffed, “this from the functional mute…”

Gibbs simply looked at him and tipped his head slightly.

“Fine. I’m thinking that I don’t want you to leave. But I’m still pissed at you for going. It doesn’t make sense to me, and I need to figure it out.”

Slowly, Gibbs reached across the table and placed his hand on Tony’s forearm. “So did I.”

_ Damn _ . Tony huffed. He hated when Gibbs made a valid point.  “But you coulda figured it out here.”

“No. Tony, you don’t understand.” Gibbs took a deep breath. He had a speech he’d rehearsed all night. “When I woke up, all I remembered were my girls. I thought it was ’91 all over again. I didn’t remember a damn thing until you walked into that room. And even then, it wasn’t memories, it was this bond that came rushing back. The feelings hit me like a ton of bricks. At first, I thought we were mated…it felt like it, Tony. And I couldn’t deal with that and the old memories all twisted together. It felt like I’d cheated on Shannon, even though everyone was telling me I hadn’t. Then, when I got some memories back, I couldn’t reconcile it. I should have said this before I left, but no, I couldn’t have figured it out here.” Before Tony could respond, Gibbs stood and turned away, slowly pouring himself another cup of coffee.

Tony stared at his own cup. “You thought we were…” he paused, just saying the word was so incredibly awkward.

“Mates, Tony. We’re bonded, that’s undeniable even with amnesia, and usually bondmates end up…” he raised his eyebrows suggestively. “So you can see how I made the assumption.”

Tony swallowed hard. Quietly, he asked the question… “is that why you left?”

Gibbs frowned, “What?”

“Because you thought we were mates. Is that why you left? Was it so bad that we might be together?”

“Not at all. Tony, I left because I couldn’t be around you and not have you. I didn’t know how to get back to what we have. I know you don’t want an Alpha like that, and I respect it, I just couldn’t figure out how to make that work for me. Not without some more recovery time.”

Tony rolled the words over and over in his head.  _ Does that mean he  _ **_does_ ** _ want to be mates now? Or that he came to his senses, so everything is back to normal? _ He tried to comprehend the full meaning of what Gibbs was telling him.

“Hey…”

Tony shook his head slightly as Gibbs squeezed his arm, “Wha? Sorry…just thinking.”

“I know. Bonded, remember?” Gibbs gave him the half smile that drove Tony crazy. “Plan for dinner again tonight? Steaks at my place. But unless the boss changed your work hours…” he glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Crap!” Tony jumped off the chair, his towel almost falling to the floor as he ran to get dressed.

Gibbs pressed the heel of his hand against his groin, hoping to slow the natural reaction to seeing his bondmate practically nude. The way Tony had sounded when he’d asked about being together…it was confusing. Tony was always so adamant that he’d never take an Alpha into his bed voluntarily. They’d been drunk before, usually in Gibbs’s basement, and several times their bodies had taken over for their brains for a bit, but the minute Gibbs had placed a hand even just on Tony’s  _ thigh _ , he’d stopped everything. Gibbs never pushed, and he knew Tony took plenty of others into his bed without issue, but the thought of being with any Alpha, even Gibbs, had always been out of the question. His visceral reaction, plus the inclusion of the word “voluntarily” always filled Gibbs with rage at whomever had hurt Tony, but his past was one thing he’d been able to keep from everyone, including Gibbs.

_ He’s probably just processing, _ Gibbs thought. He’d only arrived in the states and surprised Tony less than 20 hours before.  _ He needs time. _ “See you tonight!” He shouted toward the bedroom. “I’ll lock up!”

“OK!” Tony shouted back, slumping against the wall when he heard the door click shut, presumably behind Gibbs as he left. He thought about Gibbs’s hand on his arm, about the emotions swirling between them all evening and morning, about Gibbs’s hurt that they weren’t “real” mates. Tony had never in his life thought he’d want to take an Alpha for a mate. He’d been with Betas and other Omegas, male and female, and even though none ever worked long term, he figured it was because of the job. He put work before any of them. Not just work…Gibbs. He’d put Gibbs before any of them.

Could it work with Gibbs? Did either of them actually want that? Tony couldn’t stop his imagination from running away with the thought…what it would be like to be with him. Not just the dinners and the breakfasts, but the relationship stuff. OK, the sex. He’d never let a Beta top him. Another Omega, yes, but that was very different. He had never even used some of the toys his last Omega girlfriend had given him. And, _ damnit _ , he didn’t have time to get himself off now. He rushed into his clothes, wearing his thicker boxer briefs to protect the fine fabric of his good suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony scowled at Ziva across his desk. She was grinning like the cat that got the canary. She felt like she had single-handedly brought Gibbs back from Mexico. That he’d come back because she was like a daughter to him. In reality, Gibbs had already been splitting his time between DC and Mexico for a few months, and was debating moving back permanently. Ziva’s predicament had provided a catalyst, and Gibbs had only agreed to officially come back because Vance had promised Tony would not be demoted. Vance had claimed he would “work it out,” and give Tony his own team. Except that “team” was a team of one, as agent afloat. And it wasn’t technically a demotion, because Tony had only been a temporary team lead, on probation, so he was simply returning to his regular position, not being demoted.

Gibbs was currently in Vance’s office, and the screaming between the two men was probably echoing through the whole building.

“I cannot believe he is acting like this,” Ziva frowned. “He is back, and everyone is here, and you will be fine. You can take care of yourself, right Tony?”

In truth, Tony was terrified. He’d never admit it, but he couldn’t imagine being in a confined area with so many hormonal Alphas. His blockers kept his own pheromones to a bare minimum, he tended to wear a cologne that covered the rest so that it was never noticed anymore, and he was big and strong and not your stereotypical Omega, but still. If it ever got out that he was the only Omega on that ship…they’d investigated enough gang rapes of Omegas and submissive Betas that he knew what could happen, and he shuddered at the thought. He could take care of himself, yes, but sometimes numbers mattered. God forbid he had a breakthrough heat, he’d end up bedding some young Alpha sailor (or sailors) before his brain took over. While he wasn’t a prude, he preferred his encounters to be consensual, and being in heat did not count. 

But he didn’t tell Ziva any of this. He just grinned and waggled his eyebrows, “Oh, a ship full of sailors? I won’t  _ have _ to take care of myself!”

She huffed, “You are a cow.”

“Pig. He’s a pig.” Gibbs said as he walked between them and tapped Tony on the back of the head. 

Tony feigned shock and rubbed the back of his head as if he’d been whacked. “Hey! You just go straight for the wedding, some of us like to play the field!”

Gibbs glared at Tony. He hated when Tony talked about his conquests, even if it was in jest. “Grab your gear, Ziva. Take McGee.” He tossed the keys into her waiting hands. “Dead sailor washed up at Buzzard Point, Ducky and Palmer are on the way. DiNozzo, with me.” He strode toward his “office,” and glared at Ziva as she tried to enter behind him.

“I think I will take the stairs,” she said.

“Ya think?” Gibbs asked.

“Enjoy the corpse!” Tony grinned as the doors closed on them and Ziva headed in the direction of the stairs.

They rode in silence for a moment before Gibbs stopped the elevator. He turned to Tony and frowned. “I couldn’t change his mind.”

Tony shrugged, “Eh, it’ll be fine. I’ll be my own boss, right?”

Gibbs felt the anxiety and panic simmering beneath Tony’s false bravado. “You can deny it for health reasons. If you have a heat, it’d drive them nuts. The chances of...incidents…”

Tony shook his head. “No. If I turn this down just because of my biology, that gives them an excuse to treat me differently. I’ve never done it before, and I don’t plan to start now.”

Gibbs shrugged. “ _ I _ can deny it.”

Tony furrowed his brow, “I thought Vance wouldn’t change his mind? You can’t overrule him.”

“Not as your boss, no.” Gibbs gave Tony a look, waiting for him to realize what he meant.

Tony frowned, “what are you…?...” Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he stepped back, “No. No fucking way. If you _ ever _ pull something like that, I will be gone in a heartbeat and you know it.”

“It’s an out for you. You can blame me, your overbearing Alpha. I can legally keep you from leaving.” His words did nothing but infuriate Tony more.

“And then I become known as the Omega who couldn’t do my job because my Alpha wouldn’t let me. What do you think that’ll do to my career, huh?”

Gibbs clenched his fists at his side, “but you’ll be safe! Not on a ship with thousands of hormonal twenty-somethings who don’t know the meaning of self control.”

“I can handle this, Gibbs.” Tony stepped back and crossed his arms. “Do I like it? No. But it’s my issue to handle. You wanna get me back through official  _ work _ channels, as my  _ boss, _ fine. Please do that. But you don’t get to go all controlling Alpha on me.”

Gibbs huffed. When Tony made up his mind, there was no changing it. “I  _ will _ get you back. But if anything happens, you tell me. Immediately. I will commandeer a chopper and be there.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “oh Jesus, Gibbs. You don’t know how to fly a chopper.”

“I’d figure it out.” 

Tony smirked, “You probably would.” He opened his arms and lowered his head slightly. Gibbs stepped forward and wrapped Tony in an embrace.

Gibbs held Tony tight, wanting more than anything to just take him home and keep him safe. He’d never admit it, but Tony was absolutely terrified. Gibbs could lend his strength now, and the physical contact always helped him calm down and relax, but soon, he’d be alone on a ship full of kids, a large percentage of whom would be Alphas, and most were big and strong and proud of that fact. He needed to block his own fear from getting to Tony in the days before he left.

The elevator started buzzing at them after several minutes, and Tony snorted against Gibbs’s shoulder. “Even your office is angry with you.”

Gibbs leaned over with one hand and flipped the switch...up, then back down. Just enough to kill the alarm. “I’m used to it.”

“We really should help Ziva and McGoo.” 

“You really want to help them at the scene of a week old floater? Besides, Ducky got his medical files on the way there; he said the guy had terminal cancer.”

Tony scrunched his nose, “Jumped?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Likely.”

They’d investigate, of course, but Tony was more than a little grateful he didn’t have to deal with the mess and smell that came with that decomposing body.

*****

Gibbs threw the folders onto Vance’s desk. “Shit. All of ‘em. I need my team, Leon.”

Vance sighed, “Gibbs, it’s been a week. Give them a chance.”

“No. My team worked. This is like taking apart a high-end ship and trying to make the same trips with bits and pieces pulled from a junkyard to replace what you broke! We fit together, and if you want your numbers to continue to look good for your political career, you need to bring at least DiNozzo and McGee back.”

“Agent McGee is doing great things in Cyber Crimes. And Tony is doing just fine. Agent Afloat will build his character.” Vance smiled slightly, “He certainly could use an attitude adjustment. He was quite the thorn in my side while you were gone.”

It took all of Gibbs’s strength to keep himself from launching across the desk and beating the smarmy look off Vance’s face. “Tony did a better job than me, and you know it.  _ You _ were a thorn in  _ his _ side!” He growled. Gibbs had read all of Tony’s reports...the solve rate had increased, and it was all because of Tony. Hell, with those numbers, Gibbs should have been given the SIC or even lower position when he got back. Or forced to  _ actually _ retire.

Vance sighed, “I’ll see what I can do about Agent McGee, but DiNozzo will need to finish his tour. I can’t divert an entire floating city because his Alpha is throwing a fit.”

“I’m his  _ boss  _ right now. I need my team, period.” Vance had no clue how close he was to death-by-Gibbs.

“You’re his Alpha, of course you’re his boss.”

Gibbs started shaking. He’d never been one for the whole “Alpha telling the Omega what to do” BS, and being close to Tony had reinforced that. “Get my whole team back, Leon. NOW!” He spun on his heel and threw the door open, slamming it behind him so hard he heard something fall off the wall in the office. He didn’t care.

He needed to clear his head. His rut was coming, and if he didn’t get some release, things would get  _ really _ bad at NCIS. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

“What?”

“Why the hell do I ever call you on this number, Tobias?”

“Still not screwing your boy?”

“Tobias…” Gibbs growled.

“Yeah, yeah. I could use it too. How’d ya get by in Mexico? Franks?”

“Hell no. I got hands. Didn’t help much. Tonight?”

“1900. Don’t be drunk.”

Gibbs flipped his phone shut and grinned. There was a lot going on, but at least he could count on tonight being decent. He'd end up bruised and bloodied and sore, but at least he'd be sated for a while.

 

*****

“Abbs, I’m  _ fine. _ OK?” Tony smiled as sweetly as he could.

“But Tony, we  _ need _ you! You’re the dream team! And Gibbs is SOOOO awful right now! He won’t even look at probies. He got a little better last week, but now it’s bad again!”

“So you want me back so you don’t have to deal with grumpy-Gibbs?” Tony asked, acting offended. He glanced at the calendar on his wall and shook his head. “Getting better” probably meant coming to work with some nasty bruises and a hangover from a weekend with Fornell. Two rutting Alphas in bed together was quite the lovely thought.

“NOOOO! Oh my god, Tony, no! I miss you so much! You totally rocked this team. I know I was a pain, but you guys are all my family, and I can’t handle when one of you is missing, much less ALL of you!” Abby wiped tears from her eyes, “I need my Tony bear hugs. First Kate, now this? I can’t see you get hurt too.”

Tony smiled, “Abbs, I miss you too. And I’ll be back soon. The captain here is great, and totally supportive of my...um... _ unique _ issues. I’m a bit put off by the Lieutenant Commander, but I can handle her.”

Abby frowned, “Put off? What happened? Tell me tell me tell me. I can block her accounts and make her life miserable if you want.” She blew her nose, then leaned forward and started typing furiously on her computer.

“No, no, Abbs, it’s fine. She’s just a punk Alpha who thinks she’s God’s gift to Omegas. She’s convinced she can “change my mind,” and “prove” that I’m wrong about my own opinions, and that Gibbs is just the wrong Alpha for me. Mostly because he’s male, and I’m ‘so big and strong,’ I can’t possibly be into guys, and that’s why Gibbs and I haven’t mated, so we can’t ‘really’ be bonded.” He sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes, “Thankfully, she’s low-key about the whole thing in public, so I don’t think she’d violate any privacy rules by outing me. Right now, she thinks she can woo me, and she’s smart enough to know that being pushy or overly aggressive would absolutely not work, so it’s easy to ignore for now.”

“For now. What happens when she realizes she can’t change your mind?” Abby asked. 

Tony shrugged. “We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. But for tonight, my time is up. I gotta go, I miss you, and tell Gibbs I miss him too.”

“Will do. Keep ‘em in line, Tony!” Abby waved furiously.

“That’s the plan!” Tony chuckled, “Bye!” He waved back as he clicked the button to end the transmission. He slumped down and sighed, dropping his head into his hands. This was exhausting. He was  _ absolutely _ worried about what would happen when the LCDR realized there was no changing his mind. She was pretty buddy-buddy with a lot of the younger Alphas on board. He was just glad he had his own quarters and satellite access. God forbid there was an issue, he could lock himself in and contact NCIS from there. It was a safety feature for all agents, in the event of a major criminal investigation and retaliation, but he was extra grateful. Unfortunately, there were plenty of times he was quite far away from his quarters. 

_ Get it together, DiNozzo, _ he thought.  _ You’ve handled worse. _ He sat up and rolled his neck, stretching and trying to release the tension. He could do this. He knew Gibbs could get him back, even with Vance standing in the way. 

Vance. Tony curled his lip at just the thought of the man. Ungrateful shit. He expected their past would be ignored, but to send him away and treat him like an uppity Omega who needed to learn his place? Just as bad as his asshole Alpha father.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“No, No, I need to talk to Agent Gibbs!” The man pushed past Vance in search of the team lead of the MCRT.

“Admiral,” Vance followed behind, “Agent Balboa is an excellent investigator. Agent Gibbs is currently training a new team, his availability is limited. Agent Balboa will be able to provide--”

“Agent Gibbs!” The Admiral stormed down the stairs, seeing the older man returning to his desk, sipping a tall coffee.

“Yes sir?” He asked.

“Gibbs. I worked with Admiral McGee. He said you and his boy were one hell of a team. I need you to find out…” The man’s face changed as tears welled up in his eyes, and he choked out the last of the sentence… “who...who killed my boy.” He handed Gibbs a photo of a teenager in his JROTC uniform. 

Immediately Gibbs set his coffee down and glared at Vance. “Where did this happen?”

“Norwood Park, Bethesda. Stabbed with his own pocketknife. He was a good boy! He had promise! He was going to the Academy; early admission. Whoever did this…” The Admiral’s words were cut off with a gasp as he started to cry. 

“Why weren’t we notified?”

“Agent Gibbs, your team is currently on probation pending certification of your new members. Agent Balboa’s team is handling the case.” Vance squared his shoulders and spun his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. “He is more equipped, with a full team at his disposal.”

Gibbs reached across his desk and grabbed his phone. He banged out a number on his keypad. He paused, then, “Grab your gear.”

The lone probie sitting across from and behind Gibbs (NOT Tony’s desk, or McGee’s, or Ziva’s...those sat waiting for their occupants to return), hopefully grabbed her go bag and scrambled to catch up.

“Did I call you, Weinstein?” Gibbs asked, shooting a glare over his shoulder as he dialed Agent Balboa.

“Uh...it’s Fierstein, sir, and...uh...you said to grab--” she sputtered.

“Need an agent, not a probie.” Gibbs grunted as he stepped onto the elevator.

Inhaling sharply, the young woman charged ahead and bravely stuck her hand into the elevator, catching it before it closed, then stepped inside. “Agent Gibbs, I am on your team, and a probationary agent is still an agent. If you’re going to evaluate my skills and send me on my way, that’s fine, but you should at least see what I have to offer first.” Without waiting for a reply, she turned to face the doors, unable to see the slight raise of an eyebrow indicating Gibbs was mildly surprised and might have been vaguely impressed at her outburst.

When the pair of agents and the Admiral reached the garage, McGee came barreling out of the stairwell. “On your six, Boss,” he said, breathlessly.

Gibbs simply nodded and headed straight for the car. 

“Where are we going, sir?” Fierstein asked. 

“Meeting Balboa and his team at the crime scene. It’s almost a week old, but I need a sit rep, and maybe we can find something. You’re in the back.”

She grinned widely. She could handle the back seat if it meant she got to go with them.

“Don’t get used to it. He’s not nice for long,” McGee whispered.

“Hearing’s fine, McGee.” Gibbs growled.

“Yes Boss.” McGee flushed. He’d been gone too long, he misjudged how far away he needed to be to avoid embarrassing himself.

*****

“Look Lacey, you’re great, but I’m here to do a job. Anything between us would be misconduct, you have to understand that.” Tony sighed and stood, grabbed his mess tray, and turned to leave.

“Tony, come on, don’t be like that.” The LTCR purred. “You’re so  _ serious. _ We’re off duty, nobody can tell us what to do in our free time. Sit, at least finish your dinner.”

Tony could tell the younger Alpha was coming into her rutting season. Her pheromones were stronger, she was more aggressive, her pupils dilated almost the instant she saw him. This was not good. “I like you, I do,” Tony sat back down across from her. “But if my boss finds out about anything improper, we could both lose our jobs.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Your boss...who is also ‘your’ Alpha. That’s pretty improper, isn’t it?”

As much as he hated it, Tony needed to diffuse the situation with some stroking of her ego. “Maybe, but it’s not against the rules. This would be. At least while I’m stationed on the ship.” He shrugged, “Maybe once we’re back in port...drinks?”

He felt her excitement and arousal almost immediately. “Drinks, dinner, then maybe my place?”

Tony smiled coyly, “if drinks goes well, then we can go from there.” He hid his revulsion as she slid a hand up his thigh under the table.

“I think we could probably skip dinner.” She stood and leaned close to his ear, “I can’t wait to fuck that sweet little ass of yours,” she growled, then grabbed her tray and left.

Tony released the breath he’d been holding and immediately went to his quarters. After bringing up the majority of his meal into the toilet, he showered thoroughly.

_ Maybe it’s time to tell Gibbs what’s going on… _ the thought crossed his mind briefly before he shoved it aside. He didn’t need an Alpha to save the damn day.

But he missed Gibbs. He didn’t need him to save the day, he wanted to be near him. He also wanted to be  _ home. _ Home, where he could be himself, and flirt harmlessly, and snuggle his best friend on the futon in her lab, and beat up bad guys all in one week. Home, where if he was having a bad day, he could show up at his Alpha’s home with Chinese food and beer and just feel better immediately. Home, where he didn’t have to take the maximum dose of his suppressants, which kept his hormones in check to a point where he couldn’t even get himself aroused enough to masturbate. 

_ Fucking hell. _ Tony gave up. He released his limp cock and ran his body under the spray of cold water once more before turning it off. Almost a month. His brain was going nuts. No pun intended. He was bored as hell, with minimal investigations on board, normal 8 hour work days, no cell service, he’d read all his books already, and he couldn’t even jerk off. Even without the whole Lacey thing, this  _ sucked. _

*****

“Whaddaya got, Duck?” Gibbs strode through the doors, heading straight for the autopsy table.

“Jethro, I was not aware I had a case for you,” Ducky frowned, concerned he had missed something. “Should Mister Palmer have relayed a message?”

“Nope. Taking Admiral Polowski’s kid.”

“Ah. Poor young fellow, I heard he had quite the future ahead of him. Alas, a severed femoral artery ended his life far too soon.” He paused, “But I was under the impression that this was Agent Balboa’s case? Or have you finally chosen some new teammates?”

“Got McGee back, Feinstein has a spark to her, we’ll see if she makes it.”

“Agent Harley Fierstein? I’ve seen her about. She asked me about you when she was first assigned to you. I think she’ll make an excellent addition to the team if you give her a chance, Jethro.”

“So I’ve heard. The body?” Gibbs tipped his head in the general direction of the young man lying on Ducky’s autopsy table.

“Yes, yes. Well, as I said, the cause of death was most definitely exsanguination resulting from a severed femoral artery. The boy’s pocketknife was found at the crime scene and is certainly a match to the murder weapon. There were several other shallow wounds from the same knife, and defensive wounds on the young man’s forearms and palms. No doubt he was shielding himself from his attacker.” Ducky lifted the hand and turned it over, “I also found perimortem cuts and bruising on the knuckles indicating he landed at least a few blows in a struggle, and considering they happened shortly before his death, I think it is a logical conclusion that the recipient of said blows is either the murderer, or at the very least a witness.”

“Good work, Duck.” Gibbs turned to leave. He had a murderer-slash-witness with bruises to find.

“That’s not all, Jethro.” Ducky handed him a piece of paper.

“Duck, translate.” He handed the paper back, ignoring the report it contained.

“There were epithelial cells in the cuts on his knuckles. Abigail ran them through every database she could find, with no match, but we know they are from a female Omega. The young man also still had evidence of very recent sexual activity, and we found traces of the same girl’s blood on and around his genitals.”

“He hit a girl.” Gibbs growled.

“Yes. And also, Jethro, while blood might be present if one has intercourse during an Omega’s menses, there were no endometrial cells present in this blood.”

“English.” Gibbs gave him a look that said ‘get to the point.’

Ducky sighed. “She was injured, Jethro, and this a likely indicator of a non-consensual act.”

Gibbs suppressed the urge to punch something. This “kid with promise” either raped a girl, or at the very least had some pretty rough sex with her, then hit her. This wasn’t sounding good at all. Without a word, he spun around and flipped open his phone.

“McGee, get me everything on the entire Polowski family. Now.”

As Gibbs stepped off the elevator, he saw a very unhappy Director standing by his desk.

“Agent Gibbs, what is the meaning of this?!” Vance gestured toward McGee, still typing furiously at his desk.

“Checking for cyber crimes, Leon. Isn’t that McGee’s job?” Gibbs swooped past him and dropped his empty coffee cup into the trash.

McGee paused his typing just long enough to hold another, full, cup out to Gibbs, then resumed his digging.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Vance, “Any other questions?”

“Where is your team, Agent Gibbs?” 

“Here, sir...sorry, sir,” Agent Fierstein bumped into Vance as she ran into the bullpen. “Agent Gibbs, I got the information on the Polowski boy’s car. I can probably…” She leaned over her computer and input some numbers, until a map appeared on the main screen. “Yes! OK, so, now we can see where he went before he died. At first they didn’t want to give us the code for the GPS, but--”

Vance held up his hands, “Now I see why you kept this one, Gibbs. Y’know what, I don’t want to know how you got that code. Balboa’s fine with you taking the case, just return McGee when you’re done.”

“Nope. He’s mine. So’s DiNozzo.” Gibbs called after him. When Vance didn’t respond, Gibbs turned toward the screen. “Let’s see where he went.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony closed his notebook and sighed. Today had been full of stupidly petty accusations of minor thefts that seemed more like a prank war than anything. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to will away the headache he felt coming. 

“Need a massage?”

Tony groaned internally. Lacey. “Uh, no, just headed back to do some reading. It’s quitting time.” He tried to give her as close to a genuine smile as he could muster. When he turned toward her, though, his stomach dropped. Behind her were three young men, all Alphas, two known troublemakers, and a new kid who’d latched on to them. While Tony had been outnumbered before, it was never an easy fight, especially when two of them were suspected of using steroids. 

“Backup singers?” He joked, trying to lower his own heart rate.

“Not exactly.” She stepped into Tony’s office, the men followed close behind and shut the door.

Tony didn’t like this. His adrenaline started pumping and he started working on a plan. 

“You see, they don’t believe me.”

Tony shook his head, “Don’t believe what? You’re a pretty honest leader, I don’t see you as the lying type.” Maybe he could play to her sensibilities. Make her realize this was a big mistake.

Lacey gave Tony a feral grin. Her pupils were blown wide, her pheromones permeated the room. She shouldn’t have been on duty in this condition, but here she was. A mature Alpha in full rut, cornering the only Omega on the ship, three younger Alphas ready to back her up if necessary. “They don’t believe you’re just a token Omega, put here as a political statement to prove some agenda. They want proof.”

Tony tried hard to stay in the present, tried to keep calm. This was not going to go down like this. He touched his belt, feeling the knife he’d been given by Gibbs. He’d deal with IAB later, if he needed to defend himself, but it’d be better if nobody got hurt. “Proof of what? You want to talk to my boss? Let him explain I’m here on merit, not some political statement?”

Ensign Wallace, the larger of the three men, huffed in amusement. “I wanna see if you’re really an Omega. Cuz I wouldn’t mind sloppy seconds.”

The youngest Alpha looked a bit frightened. Tony inched closer to him, hoping he could play to his sensibilities. “Lacey here thinks she needs to rush things, right? I mean, come on, I’m the kind of guy you need to wine and dine first.” He smiled at the kid, “You get it, right? Romance, all that? You got a girl at home?”

“Uh, yeah...yes...sir…” 

“Don’t talk to him!” Lacey growled.

“Who, me? Wait, should _ I _ not talk to  _ him _ ?” Tony feigned confusion, “Or should  _ he _ not talk to  _ me _ ? What are the rules here?”

Lacey rushed forward with a frustrated snarl. Using her momentum, Tony spun and twisted her arm, flipping her onto her back on the ground.

The minute she hit the floor, the three men rushed forward, the youngest hanging back and mostly staying out of the fray as Tony wrestled with the other two. After what seemed like forever, Tony was able to wrap his arm around one of the sailor’s throats from behind and stand back up, the small belt knife in his other hand. “This was not a good decision, men.” The youngest man pulled back until his back hit the opposite wall, but the last one stepped forward toward his friend. Tony shifted so his back was to the door. “No. No you don’t. Out of all of you, Ensign Wallace here is the best at hand-to-hand, and I pinned him in, what, 2 minutes? You sure you want to go next?” Tony squeezed Wallace’s throat tighter, until the man started shaking his head ‘no.’ “Good boy. Now…” Tony shifted his leg until he felt the rattle that confirmed his keys were in his pocket. “I’m going back to my quarters, and I’ll have an investigative team here shortly. Until then,” He shoved Wallace forward into the others and quickly lunged out the door, efficiently locking the deadbolt as soon as he slammed it shut.

His office doubled as an emergency brig. Thankfully. The four of them were locked inside until he got them out. He just had to hope Lacey didn’t have reinforcements waiting somewhere. He reached up to brush his hair out of his face and winced. 

_ A black eye. Just what I needed. _ There would be no keeping Gibbs away from this one. 

Tony sighed. Things were gonna be  _ real _ rough for the rest of his tour. Maybe the Captain would put those four in solitary so they wouldn’t chat with the rest of the crew. It was a possibility.

*****

“Damn.” Gibbs turned from the monitor and ran up the stairs, two at a time, ignoring the protests from his knee.

“What’s going on?” Agent Fierstein asked, a bit bewildered at the sudden departure.

McGee sighed. “That’s Tony’s father. Shady con man, I’m not surprised he’s involved.”

The pair looked at the monitor showing the GPS coordinates for both the Admiral’s personal vehicle, and the car registered to the son. They’d both stopped at a newly constructed home in the Kenwood neighborhood owned by an offshore LLC, purportedly for the purposes of temporary relocation services. With some digging, Abby had found the original paperwork, signed by Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

“I need him back, Leon. If his father’s involved, this needs to be contained, and he might be a witness. We can’t know until I talk to him.” Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the Director, squaring his shoulders and slightly puffing out his chest.

“Don’t pull your Alpha posturing crap on me, Gibbs. I might be a Beta, but I deal with this day in and day out.” Leon folded his arms across his chest, determined not to be intimidated. “He’s safe where he is, and you can talk to him in MTAC. That’s final. I’ll call the captain and arrange the video conference. Go.”

Gibbs clenched his jaw and started to argue, but Vance was already on the phone. Fine. He’d use this to get Tony back somehow, but at the moment they had a case to solve. “McGee!” Gibbs shouted from the balcony as he exited Vance’s office. He waved his hand, smiling as McGee immediately jumped from his seat to follow. For an Alpha, the kid sure followed orders well. Then again, not many people knew he was an Alpha, he tended to keep his private life to himself.

“What’s up, Boss?” McGee huffed as he caught up to Gibbs.

“You, out.” Gibbs dismissed the two people at the control board. “McGee, get me Tony. Now.”

“You got it.” McGee sat and started the process of connecting Washington DC to the floating city somewhere in the Atlantic.

Just as Gibbs was about to yell at him, an image of an empty chair and a dull grey wall appeared on the big screen. “DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled.

“Yeah, Boss...I’m here, just...gimme a sec.” There was rustling and movement, and the computer shifted angles as Tony sat down. They had a crooked view of his chin and chest.

Not that Gibbs was complaining. He thought about that chest often.

Now wasn’t the time. “DiNozzo, fix the damn camera, I can’t talk to your chin.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, Boss, where’s the fire?” He smiled and tried to angle his face away from the lens, but he wasn’t quick enough.

“Tony…..What….the….hell...is...that?” Gibbs felt his adrenaline rise in his veins. Tony had a gash with two stitches along his jaw, and the other side of his face was swollen and bruised.

“Not now, Gibbs, we can talk later, but you needed me for a case.” Tony knew this wouldn’t go over well.

“Screw the case, DiNozzo. Who did that? Why didn't I hear about it?!"

“Doesn’t matter. They’re in the brig, and I only have a few other scrapes and bruises, no real damage. Got JAG on it, since there's no investigating to be done. The case, Boss.”

Gibbs wanted to pursue this, but he knew Tony. He’d taken care of it on his end. They'd discuss it later. “It involves your father.”

Tony’s face turned hard, his eyes narrow and lips pressed together in a thin line. “You mean the walking garbage bag with whom I share DNA?”

“One and the same.” Gibbs nodded.

“What did he do now?” Tony asked.

Gibbs gave Tony a run down of the case. By the time he was done, Tony looked sick. “You OK? Aside from the beating you didn’t tell me about?”

Tony shook his head. “No, Boss. I know what’s going on, but I can’t talk about it here. Send a chopper, Gibbs. I’m comin’ home.” He tried to grin, but it was obvious he was not OK.

“McGee?” Gibbs glanced over at the younger agent.

“On it, Boss. One transport from the middle of the ocean, coming up.”

“See you soon, Tony.” Gibbs half smiled and nodded as the transmission cut out. He was glad Tony would be back home, but he’d never seen the man so obviously distraught. 

*****

“Where’s Vance?” Tony asked, striding quickly into one of the conference rooms.

“Tony, you just got here, let’s take a breath, huh?” Gibbs tried to calm Tony, but instead of letting him work his magic, Tony pushed him back. He’d been going on caffeine and cat naps for a solid 36 hours now, he didn’t have the patience to take a breath.

“No. No, this needs to be done now. And Vance needs to be here too, otherwise he’s going to get one hell of a surprise when McHacker gets his mitts on my father’s records.” He stepped out of the conference room just as the director exited his office. “Director, we need to speak with you.”

“Another time, DiNozzo.” Vance said, completely ignoring the pair of agents.

“Leon Vance, unless you want your skeletons flung out of your closet for everyone to see, I suggest you get your ass in this conference room. _ Now _ .”

Even Gibbs was a little taken aback by the tone of Tony’s voice. He’d heard similar things in private, but Tony was not one to be truly insubordinate at work.

“Agent DiNozzo!” Vance stopped in his tracks. “Who the hell do you think you are--”

“NCIS will be investigating my father’s records, possibly going back...oh, I don’t know...25 years?”

Immediately, Vance paled. “If you insist, Agent DiNozzo.” He followed behind Gibbs and DiNozzo, locking the door behind them.

Tony cleared his throat. “Do you want to tell him, Leon, or shall I?”

Vance sat in one of the chairs and shook his head, “I was a kid, DiNozzo.”

Gibbs leaned forward onto the table, “What the hell is this, Tony?”

Tony sat in a chair across the table from the other two men, leaned back and kicked his feet onto the table, mentally distancing himself from them as he began. “My father likes money. That’s all he cares about. When I was born an Omega, his chance at Alpha superiority went down the tubes. If he couldn’t live vicariously through me, he’d use me. When I was very young, I did modeling. TV commercials, that kind of stuff. My mother loved it, she could dress me up, we’d go fun places, it was great. When she was gone, my father couldn’t be bothered to go with me, but he didn’t want to give up the cash, so he hired a nanny, Carlotta, to take me. They loved me. Because I didn’t have the testosterone of an Alpha or Beta at the time, I looked younger than I was, so the directors and photographers didn’t have to deal with really little kids.”

Gibbs waved Tony on, “Your dad’s money-grubbing scum, we already knew that.”

Tony diverted his attention to the ceiling. “One day, when I was 12, this one camera guy takes Carlotta aside and gives her a business card. Tells her to have my dad call him, he knows people who can make me three times as much, with fewer hours. Long story short, that’s when my dad realized he could make a lot of money pimping out young Omegas. Virginity is worth a hell of a lot of money to the right Alpha. And if you’re a good actor, you can pretend to be a virgin several times over.”

Gibbs felt his stomach churn, and his heart race. Slowly he turned to Vance, ready to rip his throat out. “You….”

Vance threw up his hands, “No! I swear! Jesus, Gibbs, just...oh, hell, let Tony tell you, you’ll believe  _ him _ . You won’t believe me, right now.”

He was right. Gibbs turned to Tony. “Why is he here right now?”

“His father paid my father for the privilege of my company. Daddy Vance was hoping that “deflowering” an Omega would bring out his son’s Alpha-ness. Dumb superstition, but there were plenty of guys who believed it.” Gibbs was gripping the table so tightly, a crack started to form along the decorative edge. Tony continued quickly, “but Leon didn’t do anything. He might be an asshole of epic proportions now, but that evening we talked for about half an hour, then he left and I guess went home with his father. But if there’s a record of that,  _ ehem _ “meeting,” it could come back and put him in prison. He was 18, and I was not.  _ That’s _ why he’s here.”

Gibbs refrained from the physical comfort he desperately wanted to give Tony, but knew would be absolutely unwelcome right now. He sat in the chair and slowly released his grip on the table. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why hasn’t he been arrested?”

“He’s smart.” Leon chimed in. “I’ve tried looking into him, and if there’s evidence, I can’t find anything.”

“Me either. Nothing that proves, without reasonable doubt, that he’s running a trafficking ring. And his lawyers will get him off however they can. I know in some cases, there were even people who disappeared. You’ve got to go at him with everything, you can’t just accuse him unless there’s no way he can wriggle out of it.”

“And you never thought to ask for HELP?!” Gibbs shouted, “Either of you?! Christ, between McGee and Abby, we can crucify him!”

Tony dropped the front legs of the chair back onto the floor, lowered his feet, and slumped forward. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Jethro.”

Gibbs immediately felt the shift in Tony’s demeanor. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Tony’s, squatting down in front of him. Quietly, he got Tony’s attention. “Tony, have I ever lied to you?” Tony shook his head. “I’m not the best man, but I try. And if I make a promise, I keep that promise. I give you my word we will put Senior away. But we’ll need your help.”

Tony nodded. “OK.” He subtly wiped his face, making sure there were no visible tears. “OK, so, we’ve got a dead Alpha kid, who, along with his father, had business dealings with  _ my _ father and was subsequently involved in possibly non-consensual sexual activity with a female Omega. My thought is that this girl is out there somewhere on the run. She stabbed the boy with a pocketknife in the leg, then ran. I think it was dumb luck that she hit the femoral artery, she just wanted to escape. We need to find her, Gibbs.” Tony gave the senior agent a pleading look.

“We’re workin’ on it. Your head in the game?” Gibbs reached a hand up and gently touched Tony’s cheek. Quickly, he dropped it back, then said over his shoulder, “Leon, give us the room.”

“Gladly.” The Director left the room and went straight back to his office.

“Tony. We’ve got a girl to find. I need you.”

Tony stared at the calloused fingers wrapped around his hands. Without making eye contact, he nodded and quickly stood. “I’m on it, Boss.”

Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder. “Not your boss. You’re still a team of one.”

Tony smirked, “so, we’re equals?”

Gibbs shook his head. “No, we’ll never be equals.” He paused just long enough for Tony to look slightly shocked, then continued; “you’re the best team lead the MCRT has had. I won’t let anyone forget that.”

Tony smiled slightly, “Damn right. Now let’s find her.”

Together, they jogged down the stairs, where Abby’s face was on the big screen. Before she could squeal about Tony’s unexpected appearance, Gibbs interrupted. “Not now, Abbs. Whaddaya got?”

“Familial match on the DNA. And an ID! Alyssa Taylor, went to summer camp last year, but never made it home. Her parents submitted DNA to the police, since her hairbrush and toothbrush and stuff were packed with her when she left. That’s why it didn’t come up sooner, it wasn’t an exact match.”

“Good work Abbs. But I need more.”

“I think I have something,” McGee said. “Sorry Abby...bye…” He quickly clicked the screen over to a map of the Bethesda area, then panned over to Rock Creek Park. “The crime scene is less than 3 miles from Rock Creek Park. In their statement, the parents said they had a special spot there where they used to picnic all the time. She and her brother had built a fort in the woods near there. It wasn’t relevant to her initial disappearance, since she was last seen so far from DC, but it’s relevant now.”

“Get me the coordinates.” Gibbs grabbed his badge and gun. “DiNozzo, with me.”

In the elevator, Tony stood next to Gibbs, in full work mode. Silent, until just before the car stopped. “Let me take the lead.”

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. He flipped the switch to stop the car just long enough to hear Tony out.

“She’ll sense you coming a mile away, you know it. I’m different. I haven’t put on cologne or even showered in 2 days, she’ll be less threatened by me, just on instinct. It’ll be easier to convince her we’re the good guys.” Tony looked over at Gibbs, expecting a fight.

“Good point. You’re the boss.” Gibbs nodded. “But I’m driving.”

*****

Tony slowly walked toward the small pile of branches and bark. If the parents were correct, beneath that pile was a deep hole, and inside, hopefully was a 13 year old girl, scared out of her mind. He took a deep breath and called out to her. “Alyssa?”

He waited. Nothing.

“Alyssa Taylor?”

Nothing.

He closed his eyes and stood as still as he could, listening with every sense, until he heard it. The tiniest sniffle. From inside the innocuous pile. “Alyssa, it’s OK. I’m a good guy. Listen, I know you’re scared. I know what they did to you. But please, come on out. It’s over now.” He stepped closer, until he heard her scramble away from him.

“Get back!” She shouted as he pushed some of the branches aside. “Stay away! I...I have a gun!”

“Alyssa. Hi, my name is Tony. I’m a federal agent. I know you don’t have a gun, but you do have a knife, right?”

“Yeah! And...And I’ll use it!” She had her back to the wall, her clothes torn, her feet cut and bloodied, but wrapped in fabric. She was smart, there were bottles of water and a pile of blackberries on some leaves. She obviously knew her way around.

“I know you will. Alyssa, I know what happened.” Tony crouched down and slipped into the fort, sitting on the ground just a few feet away.

“No you don’t! You’ll take me back!” 

Tony could tell she was scared, but she was responding. She’d lowered the knife, and wasn’t destroying the fort to get away. “No. I won’t. I was there once, I’d never let you go back to them.”

She huffed, “You were not. It was all kids like me. Liar. You’re all liars.”

Tony reached into his pocket slowly. “I was a kid once too. But I got out, and I grew up, and now I’m one of the good guys.” He stretched out his hand and handed her his credentials. “See? Federal agent. Your parents have been searching for you, Alyssa.”

“They won’t want me now.” The girl’s attitude shifted, and she dropped the knife, sliding to the ground and curling into a ball.

Carefully, Tony crawled forward and sat next to her. “Honey, they do. They love you unconditionally. And none of this is your fault. But we do need to leave.” He waited for a response, but none came. “I won’t do it without your permission, but do you want me to carry you out there? There are a lot of people, but they all want to help you.”

“Will you stay with me?” She mumbled.

“Of course. I’ll be there until you’re ready for me to go.”

Cautiously, Alyssa sat up and reached out for him. Tony pulled her close and held her tight. As she curled up against his neck, she inhaled deeply. “Tony, are you...like me?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah.” Feeling her relax against him made him a little grateful he hadn’t had time to shower or take his suppressants since he left the ship.

As he carried the girl to safety, she recoiled from all touch, until Tony assured her each person was safe. He felt Gibbs hovering the whole time, anger and concern seeping from every pore, but he ignored him. Alyssa needed medical attention first, and that did not involve Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

“Junior, thank God, there’s been a terrible misunderstanding,” Anthony DiNozzo Senior tried to stand, but the handcuffs secured to the table prevented it.

“No misunderstanding.” Tony smirked at his father, crossing his arms and leaning against the one-way glass. “I’m not in this investigation, I just came here to see you right where you belong. Cuffed to a table like a common criminal.”

“My boy, come on, can’t you talk to that Boss of yours? He’s got some pull, right?” 

Tony scoffed, and the door was flung open. “Oh, I have pull, alright. Just enough to get you sent to a prison halfway across the country, and put into general population. They don’t take kindly to pedophiles in prison.” Gibbs slammed a folder onto the table.

Quickly, Tony reached out and put a hand on Gibbs’s shoulder. “He’s not worth it.” Tony whispered.

Gibbs reached up and patted Tony’s hand. “I know. Might need some reminding, though.” Tony nodded and gripped Gibbs’s shoulder even more tightly. The senior agent then sat directly in front of Senior, leaning slightly against the firm hand still on his shoulder, grounding him. “See, your son here is a better man than me. I’d rather rip your sorry ass to shreds for hurting someone I love, but he wants to take the high road and see you prosecuted.”

Tony clenched his hand tighter than intended at the unexpected phrase, but Gibbs didn’t flinch.

“You thought you had it all figured out, but my people are good. Real good.” He spun around a printout of account summaries for 5 different banks. “We followed the money. We have witnesses, too. Remember Admiral Polowski? He’s facing charges, but he’ll testify that he paid you so his son could “deflower” an Omega. His term, not mine. And that you had multiple children of various ages to choose from. Plus, the people working for you where you held the kids.” He slapped a photo of a sparse bedrooom, full of agents and investigators gathering evidence, onto the table. “Your ass is  _ mine, _ ” he growled.

Tony snorted, “Pretty sure you don’t want it, Gibbs.”

Senior glared at the two agents, “Well, it seems like it’s not  _ my _ ass you want. My boy treating you well? Who do you think trained him?” He sneered as Gibbs slammed his fists into the table.

Tony grabbed Gibbs’s other shoulder and pressed himself against the older man’s back, the full body contact temporarily disrupting Gibbs’s outburst. “Not worth it,” he hissed into Gibbs’s ear.

Gibbs took a breath, and let it out slowly, leaning forward until he was an inch away from Senior’s face. “We don’t need your statement. Rot, you son of a bitch.” He leaned back and turned on his heel, storming out the door.

Tony followed suit, ignoring the shouts of protest from behind them. He paused to take a breath, but noticed Gibbs had kept walking. He had already hit the elevator and shut the door before Tony got there. “Going...up?” Tony frowned.  _ Stairs it is,  _ he thought.  _ I could use an extra workout. _

At the roof, Tony came out of the stairwell to find Gibbs leaning on the railing near the edge. “Y’ok?” He asked, sidling up to him and mirroring his position.

Gibbs dropped his head. “No. No, I’m not. I can’t do this anymore.”

Tony frowned. “Do what?”

“This. What we’ve been doing. A long time ago, I told myself this was the closest I’d let myself get. Friends who can practically read each others’ minds, and work as well as we do together. But after what happened on that ship, and then this case…” Gibbs stood up and sighed, looking directly at Tony. “Can’t do it, DiNozzo.”

Tony nodded. He was surprised it took this long, but after seeing him all roughed up, and now knowing why Tony recoiled at his touch, it made sense Gibbs wouldn’t want him anymore. “So, how do you want to work it? I’d rather not rely on Vance to find me a transfer out of the MCRT, he’d take too much pleasure in it. I’m sure he’ll be gone soon, though, after all this, so we can wait for his replacement?”

Gibbs went to smack the back of Tony’s head, but stopped and simply stroked his hair. Instinctively, Tony leaned into the caress. “Damnit, DiNozzo, you’re not leaving me again. Not if I have any say in it.”

Tony shook his head, “What?”

“I know why you say no. I respect it. But I’d be a damn fool if I didn’t tell you I’d like to try and prove myself. I may be a bastard…”

Tony grinned, “but you’re my bastard…” Gibbs chuckled, but Tony continued, “Wait, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you asking me on a date?” He batted his eyes and clasped his hands together, “oh,  _ swoon! _ ”

“Cool it DiNozzo,” Gibbs rolled his eyes and gave Tony a half smile. “But yes, I’m asking if we can try taking this further.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows, “I like the sound of that!”

Gibbs smiled. Tony was playing the flirt, but he knew he had to take his time. As a sniper, he knew how to do that.

*****

Tony stood inside the empty Director’s office, glancing at the bare walls. Vance had resigned, after their incident became a part of the investigation. He hadn’t  _ done _ anything illegal as a teen, but he’d known about a possible criminal enterprise and hadn’t reported it as an adult, and then as a federal agent and director of a federal agency. There were consequences he needed to deal with, and that needed to be done outside NCIS. Tony had offered to resign as well, but Tom Morrow had convinced him to stay. As a victim and a minor at the time, they’d cleared him legally. His conscience wouldn’t be soothed so easily, but he knew how to hide all that. At least at work.

“Ah, Tony,” Morrow said, breezing into the room like he owned the place. “Sit, sit.” He waved at one of the chairs at the table, then sat at the other end. “So, I’ve read your reports over the past several months. Exemplary work. Not a surprise. So, who would you like on your team?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony dropped hard into the chair, his eyes widened and he blinked a few times.

“Your team. Tony, let’s be honest, we’ve needed another team for years. Agent Balboa’s team is not as specialized as the MCRT, and while they can help take some of the load, with increasing globalization to handle, we need a second team who can help with more of the international and tech-crimes. I’d like you to lead that team.” Morrow sat back and let Tony absorb the offer. “I’m only here temporarily, DiNozzo, I’d like to effect as much positive change as I can before they appoint some paper-pusher to take this position.”

“Um...can I have McGee?” Tony still wasn’t quite sure this was real.

“Done. That leaves the MCRT with David and Fierstein. I’ve got a girl from the NSA who’d be a great addition to your team, instead of wading through a sea of probies. Name’s Bishop. And you’ll share Ms. Sciuto’s expertise, of course. I'll file the transfers today. Good work, DiNozzo.” Morrow stood and went to his desk, starting up the computer. 

Tony didn't move. 

“DiNozzo,” Morrow glanced at the bewildered agent. “Pack your things. There's an empty set of desks down there, pick one for yourself, with room for your team.”

“Ok! Yes...yes sir!” Tony seemed to snap out of his confusion and jumped up, grinning. “You won't regret this!”

“I know. Then again, I won't have to deal with your antics with McGee once my replacement is found. Make me proud, Agent DiNozzo.” Tom smiled warmly as the young man bounded out the door and down the stairs. 

“McGeek, pack your electronics, I'm liberating you from the Gibbs grasp!” Tony drummed on Tim’s desk rhythmically.

“Tony, what are you talking about?” Tim pulled his pencil out of Tony’s hand just as he was starting to use it as an instrument as well.

“I mean...I hope you enjoyed campfires, because you're being re-promoted to Senior Field Agent.” Tony felt Gibbs giving him a glare. “And this time, you've gotta actually do the SFA paperwork… sorry man.”

Gibbs smiled and looked back down at his papers. “Long time coming, DiNozzo.”

Tony spun around and sat on Gibbs’s desk, disturbing the paper he was reading. 

Gibbs leaned back, pulled off his glasses, and just raised an eyebrow.

“No need for rule 12, now, right?” Tony purred, shifting his hips suggestively.

Gibbs smirked. “Still a need for it.” Tony looked slightly crestfallen, until Gibbs stood and leaned close, placing himself between Tony’s knees, “it just doesn't apply anymore.” He reached around Tony’s waist and grabbed his coffee cup, ‘accidentally’ brushing his arm against Tony’s nipple.

Tony contained his whimper. Mostly. “Bastard,” he grumbled, his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight and rather damp. 

“You started it,” Gibbs reminded him, swigging the last of his coffee and dropping it in the can. “McGee, I expect you cleared out by quitting time. Firestone, take his desk. “

“Fier-”  she stopped when Tony held up a hand. 

“He's doing it on purpose. Don't let him get to you.” He clapped her on the back, “and good luck with Ziva… just make sure she knows she's a probie, and YOU have seniority, since she's starting from scratch.” He hopped off Gibbs’s desk, now that his erection was not as evident. “So, where do ya wanna sit, McMover?”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony groaned, “Oh god, that was amazing.” He flopped back on the couch, grinning like a fool. “It has been way too long, Jethro.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and huffed in amusement. “It was steak, Tony. Gimme your plate.” He stood and grabbed the dishes, planning to wash them a bit later. When he returned, he found Tony still on the couch, but he’d pulled his feet up and was hugging his knees. “You ok?” He sat next to Tony and rested a hand on his knee. The sudden change in mood worried him.

“Yeah. Just…” Tony flopped his head back onto the cushion behind him. “After tonight, I’m gonna need to be home alone for a bit. And I’m trying to figure out if I’m ok with this just because we’re bonded, or if I’m _really_ ok.”

Gibbs patted Tony’s knee, “No pressure from me, Tony. And you don’t need to be alone, I’ve handled myself before around you.” He knew, since Tony had skipped so many days of his suppressants, he’d be having a heat fairly soon, he just didn’t know it was _this_ soon.

“OOoooh, I’m not worried about _you_ , Gibbs.” Tony sighed, then whimpered as Gibbs pulled him close and reclined, holding him and stroking his hair. “I’ve never done this...by choice...y’know?”

Gibbs suppressed his urge to growl at the thought, “Yeah, I know. And we can wait.” He kissed the top of Tony’s head. “You put away assholes who try to force themselves on others. Hell, I got a call from Rabb about those kids on the carrier. One of ‘em even thanked you for setting him straight.”

Tony smiled a little, “Lemme guess, little guy, upset his girlfriend found out he was in on it?”

Gibbs shrugged, “I dunno, didn’t get too many details once I found out that...woman…” He bristled and refused to say her name, “is locked up for assault and attempted rape. Stripped of her rank, dishonorable discharge, the whole nine."

“Good. If I’m gonna be a token, at least I can do some good.”

Gibbs sighed, “Tony, you’re not a token. Anyone who thinks that can come to me directly, and I’ll set ‘em straight. Point is, you’re a strong man, physically and emotionally, and you get to make your own choices now.”

Tony looked up at Gibbs. He’d lost everything, been beaten, tortured, blown up, and still was here comforting Tony. He was a functional mute and a grumpy bastard, but he was as loyal as they came, and would put his life on the line for those he loved. Tony thought about how much he’d missed the smell of sawdust, the rough skin of his fingers, and his crooked smile when Gibbs was gone. His heat was at least a day or two away from affecting him more than a migraine and extra-sensitive nipples. He wanted this. Not because he was a victim of his biology, his biology just reinforced what he really wanted. He’d wanted it for a while and denied himself, but now, he pushed up and planted a kiss on Gibbs’s lips.

Surprised, Gibbs smiled even more against Tony’s mouth, then quickly returned the favor, their lips and tongues wrestling for dominance. Normally, Gibbs would win that game, but Tony needed the back and forth. Gibbs would’ve loved nothing more than to push Tony against a wall, rip his clothes off, and fuck him until he was a puddle of orgasmic goo. But that would have to wait.  After a few minutes of passionate kissing, he pushed Tony back just a bit, “I’m too old for sex on the couch. If you want to take this much further, upstairs might be better.”

Eagerly, Tony leapt off the couch and grabbed Gibbs’s hand, leading him upstairs. When they got there, Tony spun Gibbs until he sat on the bed, and Tony proceeded to slowly strip off his clothes, putting on a show while gyrating his hips and stroking his smooth skin.

“Tony…” Gibbs grunted when the beautiful man in front of him was suddenly straddling his lap, fully naked. Tony cupped his face in his hands and pulled him closer for another kiss, this time rocking slightly against the rock hard cock trapped in Gibbs’s trousers. When Tony leaned back for a breath, Gibbs put a finger to his lips. “One thing. I will do my best, but I _am_ dominant. I’m **_a_ ** dominant. I will never, ever, do anything without consent, but I need you to understand that’s a big part of this.”

Tony nodded. “I trust you, Jethro.”

Gibbs grinned, “good. Get on the bed.”

Tony hopped off Gibbs’s lap and slightly rolled further onto the bed as Gibbs stripped. When he turned back around, he sighed. “Oh, come on...really?” Tony rolled his eyes as Gibbs folded his pants and polo.

“Yes, really.” Gibbs strode across the room, stroking himself lightly. “Unlike some people, I don't send my clothes out for ironing, so I like to keep things neat.” He knelt on the bed and crawled over Tony until the younger man was flat on his back. Gibbs lowered his weight onto Tony and leaned down to lick the side of his neck. He felt Tony whine, and paused. “We _can_ wait, Tony.” He still wasn’t sure if that was a happy sound, or a frightened one.

It was Tony’s turn to growl in frustration. “Goddamnit, Gibbs, I’m good. I want you, and I’m horny, and stop treating me like I’m going to break. How about _you_ trust _me_ , huh?” He thrust his hips up and slid his cock alongside Gibbs’s.

Gibbs took the hint, back to licking and sucking on Tony’s throat and jaw and collarbone, marking him as his own. Tony writhed beneath him, but Gibbs had knelt on either side of his thighs, holding them together, with his body pressed into the mattress. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Tony gripped Gibbs’s sides and back, trying to kiss him back, but getting nowhere. Shifting angles, arching his back, spreading his legs, it neither worked, nor changed the fact that Gibbs had him where he wanted him. All he could do was let Gibbs do whatever he was doing. Which was currently tracing invisible designs up and down his neck with the tip of his tongue. Tony threw his head back with a rather loud, “Oh fuck _yes,_ ” when that tongue traveled south and began flicking across his nipple.

Tony was pretty sure he hadn’t been this hard in years. And wet. Oh God, was he wet. Somewhere in his brain, he was worried he'd be freaked out by Gibbs, the most Alpha-y Alpha he'd ever met, pinning him like this, but his body was definitely NOT freaking out. He nearly came when Gibbs began stroking and pinching his other nipple. “Please…” He whined, trying to snake a hand between them to stroke...something. Himself, Gibbs, both, he didn't care, he just needed... _more._

Gibbs pressed his body back down, trapping Tony’s hand between their stomachs. “What do you think you're doing?” He asked, with a grin.

“I just want to touch you. I haven't yet.” Tony wiggled his squished fingers enticingly. He hoped it was enticing. Or pathetic. Probably pathetic, they barely moved.

“I have a better idea.” Gibbs placed his hands on Tony’s biceps, holding his arms at his sides. He gracefully (with no knee-popping or grinding, for once) slid his knees up to straddle Tony’s chest. He sat back and looked down at Tony’s flushed skin, blown pupils, and shook his head. “How are you so goddamn beautiful?”

Tony wiggled and whined, his body and arms trapped beneath his lover, and now with no stimulation to his lower half at all. He couldn't even reach the drop of precum balancing precariously on the tip of Gibbs’s cock. “Jethro!” He pouted.

“Yes dear?” Gibbs asked, reaching back to stroke Tony’s stomach behind him.

“Let me suck you.” Tony ran his tongue across his lips, “I've been told I have an overactive mouth…” He gave an exaggerated wink.

“Well, that’s one way to stop all the yabba yabba,” Gibbs agreed. “But if you want me to fuck you, don't be too good.”

Tony nodded quickly. Gibbs leaned forward and groaned when Tony wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He didn't have to fuck Tony’s mouth, Tony was doing the fucking for him. Slowly, he leaned further down, until he was resting his forearms on the wall above the headboard. He was pretty sure he'd never met anyone who could take his whole cock like Tony could. And he was loving every second of it, smiling and humming and pausing to swallow with Gibbs’s clock literally down his throat. Gibbs groaned and pulled back the last time he felt the constriction.

Tony let out a frustrated whimper, reaching for Gibbs with his mouth and tongue.

Gibbs took a shaky breath, coming back from the edge just a bit. “Tony, what do you want?” He leaned back a bit and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, “because I see a few options here.” He slowly ran his fingers up and down the shaft, hovering just out of Tony’s reach. “I could turn around and fuck your mouth while I suck your cock,” he chuckled at the little moan that came from Tony’s lips. “I could jerk us both off together while I play with these lovely, sensitive nipples,” he reached below his thighs and pinched each nipple roughly, his cock jumping at the delicious gasp and shudder the action caused, “or we could try for more.” He longed to fuck Tony properly, but only when he was ready. 

“Yes, Jethro…” Tony squeezed his legs together, trying for some stimulation, “I want to…” he whimpered, his cock hard and leaking against his belly.

“You want to  _ what _ , Tony? I need you to say it.” Jethro leaned down and nibbled gently on Tony’s neck.

“Fuck!” Tony cried out in frustration, “Fuck me already, please!”

Gibbs smirked and kept nuzzling and licking and biting Tony’s neck and throat as he slid his body back down until he felt Tony’s cock slide beside his, their precum mixing together as he rolled his hips forward and back slowly. Just as Tony’s breathing began to pick up again, and his back arched into the sensation, Gibbs shifted lower still, causing Tony to groan. “Not that easy, DiNozzo,” he mumbled, kissing his way down Tony’s chest and stomach, until he slid his tongue across very tip of Tony’s cock.

“Oh, Jeeee-sus!” Tony cried. He’d had good lovers before, but this was like nothing he’d experienced. Maybe there was something to this whole bonded sex thing. One swipe of the tongue felt like both a sensual embrace and an electric shock at the same time. He tensed when he felt something press against his hole, but when Gibbs wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, his brain disappeared.

Gibbs ran his fingers gently over Tony’s entrance, spreading the wetness liberally over them, and gently pressing inside slightly and pulling out, one finger at a time. He focused his attention on Tony’s cock, and made sure his lover was enthusiastic about this the entire time. 

Tony gasped and froze when he felt Gibbs slide his finger all the way inside him. 

“Y’ok?” Gibbs asked, freezing along with him.

Tony clenched around the finger and nodded. “Yes, just thought it’d hurt…”

“Does it?” Gibbs frowned. He was certain he’d done everything he could…

“No, not at all,” Tony rocked his body, feeling the finger shifting inside himself, “it’s good…” he bent his knees and planted his heels on the bed, moving his hips faster, “oh, that’s... _ mph… _ ” he grunted when he felt Gibbs start twisting the finger in time to his short thrusts.

Gibbs grinned, it was hot as fuck watching Tony fuck himself on just one finger. But he wasn’t about to let his lover finish without him. As he spun his finger, he kept pressing against the tight muscle, relaxing it just a bit more, until he was able to slip a second finger inside.

Tony keened at the stretch. Slightly uncomfortable at first, the sensation quickly sent shockwaves throughout his groin with every shift and twirl of fingers. Gibbs had resumed playing with his cock, and Tony spread his legs wantonly. “Fuck me, please!” He begged. He wasn’t too ashamed to beg.

Gibbs ignored the begging. He smirked around the leaking cock in his mouth and kept rotating his hand, scissoring his fingers and stretching Tony until a third finger joined the first two. Tony was close, he could tell, but Gibbs purposely avoided the prostate and what seemed to be the most sensitive areas of Tony’s cock. 

Tony was panting and sweating, utterly exhausted already, and so close to cumming he thought he was about to explode. He nearly cried when Gibbs pulled his fingers from his body. “No!” 

“Tony…” Gibbs leaned forward and hovered over Tony, waiting until his mate looked him in the eye. “You good?”

Half-heartedly, Tony winked, “fuck yes, I  _ am _ good.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and used one hand to slide his cock along Tony’s soaking wet ass. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Tony nodded enthusiastically, rearing up to capture Gibbs’s lips in another kiss. 

As he took control of the kiss, Gibbs pressed his cock inside Tony for the first time. They both gasped against each other’s lips, and Tony’s moan continued as Gibbs slowly pushed forward, not stopping until he was fully seated inside his mate.

He paused, watching Tony carefully as he panted and wriggled beneath him. Finally, Tony’s writhing turned into shallow thrusts as he began fucking himself onto Gibbs’s cock. 

Gibbs pulled out and thrust back, almost cumming at the sight of Tony grasping at the sheets beneath him and arching his back in pleasure. Again and again he slowly pumped in and out of Tony’s body, until he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Thankfully, Tony was right there with him.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Tony growled, pushing himself roughly onto Gibbs’s cock. His pupils were completely dilated, cock dripping constantly, nipples hard and red with arousal. Inhibitions gone, he just needed to cum, and he wanted nothing more than to see and feel and hear his mate cum inside him.

Gibbs dropped most of his weight onto Tony, one hand on the bed just above Tony’s shoulder, bracing him as he gave a strong thrust.

Tony thought he was nearly on the edge before, Hell, he’d normally have cum by now, so he expected Gibbs’s thrust would send him over. But it didn’t. Somehow, he was just floating in a swirling hormonal almost-orgasmic haze that just intensified. He cursed and rolled his head, babbling nonsense.

Gibbs thrust again, and again, and again. Harder and faster each time, chasing his release now, as he leaned down to roughly flick and nip at Tony’s nipples. That sent Tony over the edge, his cock exploding between them, his ass clenching tightly around Gibbs’s cock and gushing fluid as Gibbs pounded into him, cumming just a second after his Tony.

“Oh god, that was amazing,” Tony flopped his head back, grinning like a fool, finally able to speak after Gibbs had cleaned them up.

Gibbs tossed the damp washcloth into the hamper, “Better than steak?”

“I dunno...your steak is pretty good…” Tony mumbled, snuggling against the man he loved.

Gibbs tapped the back of his head, then ruffled his hair. “Yeah, it is. But this  _ is _ better.”

Tony nodded, tightening his grip around Gibbs’s waist. “Definitely.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Please?” Tony pouted at Gibbs.

“Tony, damnit…” Gibbs sighed. “You’re supposed to be recovering, not taking in strays.”

Tony blinked innocently. “That’s what I’m saying...I can’t take care of her...him...whatever...with a broken rib, and I’m not supposed to have pets at my place, not that I’m really there much anymore, and it’s cold…” He sniffled, feeling the tears well up suddenly. “It’s cold, and she’s so little…” He pulled the kitten close and nuzzled its soft belly, “and what if she gets sick? Then what? She’s just…” He hiccuped embarassingly, “just a baby…”

Gibbs groaned. “Between you and Abby...oh  _ fine. _ Text me what to buy for the thing.” He kissed Tony on the forehead and grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Tony grinned and squeezed the kitten until she squeaked. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let this baby back out into the big bad world. She’d stumbled out of a pile of trash and pallets after he’d been knocked to the ground by a piece of shit gangbanger impersonating a Marine. All he wanted to do was protect this innocent little being. 

Suddenly, he felt queasy again. He texted Gibbs the list of kitten necessities, then added, 

**_Sent:_ ** _ “Ginger ale or something too. I can’t do this stomach bug BS with a broken rib.” _

**_Gibbs:_ ** _ “Stomach bug?” _

**_Sent:_ ** _ “Yeah. What else? Gatorade?” _

There was a long pause. And then a photo reply. Tony opened it and gasped.

**_Sent:_ ** _ “No. Don’t even joke. Not happening.” _

**_Gibbs:_ ** _ “Happened, DiNozzo.” _

Tony groaned. 

_ Pregnancy test. I need a fucking pregnancy test.  _ He tried to be grumpy about it. He was a fucking big shot Team Lead, his career could suffer if he got pregnant. Stereotypes rang in his head, how Omegas take the "mommy track" at work, yadda yadda. Instead of actually being upset, though, he snuggled the kitten and tried to keep his emotions in check.  _ Who knows, _ he thought,  _ maybe it could work.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, maybe that was a bit predictable of an ending, but oh well, Christmas is all about happy endings and love and joy and miraculous births (if that's your religion)...maybe that's what's in store for our boys, who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my recipient requested one or more of a whole bunch of things. I think I hit a lot of them in here, including:  
> Some kind of AU  
> Family conflict  
> Scandal  
> Supportive partner/friends  
> Happy ending   
> Tony/Vance  
> Tony/Gibbs  
> Gibbs/Fornell 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, EdmondJames_Dantes!
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful beta, who shall remain nameless until authors are revealed.


End file.
